


How To Woo The Sun

by NinjaSpaz



Series: Twitter Fics and Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd years, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, Hinata is oblivious, Just a silly headcanon, Kageyama is bad at communicating, M/M, their friends are so tired, twitter drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSpaz/pseuds/NinjaSpaz
Summary: Kageyama loves going on dates with his tiny partner, but something just isn't clicking.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Twitter Fics and Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701859
Comments: 12
Kudos: 160





	How To Woo The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a Twitter drabble a couple months ago, inspired by a friend's thread where Kageyama was the one who didn't realize they were dating. I wanted to pull an Uno Reverse card on that idea and this little tale came out of it.

Kageyama is methodical, precise. He’s constantly evaluating and strategizing. He always knows exactly what Shoyou wants because he’s so attuned to him from years of playing together. It makes it easy for him to plan dates with his tiny partner. In many ways, it’s too easy. Shoyou is content to challenge him at every opportunity. Their rivalry has only deepened throughout their high school career.

They’ve gone on plenty of early morning hikes that ended in races to the top of the nearest hill. If Shoyou is surprised that Kageyama brought extra snacks, well they needed to replenish their energy. If the rising sun suddenly warms his cheeks as they catch their breath at the summit, well, they’ve always liked getting an early start.

Volleyball still comes first, second, and third for both of them, but to keep playing, they need to keep their grades up, and while Kageyama is a genius when it comes to volleyball, he knows he’s lacking when it comes to classwork.

So, he forms a study group.

Yachi is always willing to help, and she loves getting to spend time with them outside of volleyball practice, so when he enlists her to help him form the study group, she leaps on the idea. It only takes a few sessions before she figures out what Kageyama is doing, though.

Shoyou picks up on topics faster than Kageyama. Yachi encourages him to explain it to Kageyama, as a way to demonstrate his own understanding, and to give Kageyama the tutor he really wants. If Shoyou takes it as a victory point in their rivalry, Kageyama lets him have it.

Planning dates with Shoyou is easy, for the most part. They’re always together anyway. But they’re together at school, at practice, studying, walking home. The dates are just a part of the routine. Can he really even be calling them dates at this point?

He needs help. There’s only one person he trusts who has the experience he needs. His heart still hammers in his chest to think of asking his senior for advice even after all these years, but Oikawa has mellowed out since he graduated.

“Advice on dealing with Hinata?” Oikawa’s voice says through the phone. “Ahh, this takes me back. You’re far from the tyrant king you were back then, though.”

Kageyama sighs. “What should I do?”

“Same as I said back then. Are you giving him exactly what he wants?” Oikawa asks.

“He only ever wants to play volleyball, or train for volleyball, so that’s what we do.”

Oikawa gets thoughtful. Kageyama can picture the older boy closing his eyes as he thinks on the problem as if determining how best to set the ball to throw off his opponents. “Chibi-chan always had a bit of a thing for being praised. Do you at least tell him when he’s done well in a game?”

“Of course!” It had taken a long time to get to that point. Kageyama had Sugawara to thank for coaching him how to encourage his teammates. It was almost second nature now, on the court at least.

“What about when you’re not playing volleyball?” Oikawa presses. “Do you compliment him off the court as well?”

“Well…,” He thinks he must. Surely he praises Shoyou for things other than great receives or insane blocks, but he can’t recall a single instance.

Oikawa chuckles. “Try that. See how he responds to flattery. Ah, Iwa’s calling, gotta run. Good luck, Tobio-chan!”

So he does. He makes the effort. He starts commenting on things that aren’t related to volleyball. He praises Shoyou’s tutoring more often. Really, he’s learning a lot from his partner, and he’s grateful. (Yachi gives him an encouraging thumbs up.)

He takes notice of the way the burning gold of the setting sun lights Shoyou’s hair aflame as they walk home, and he tells him how cool it looks. Shoyou laughs it off, but Kageyama thinks maybe this time he’s landed an ace. It’s not just a trick of the light, there’s definitely a blush on those adorable cheeks.

He starts complimenting Shoyou’s appearance at every opportunity. He doubles down on his compliments on court. The first years begin to joke that he’s incapable of speaking about Hinata-senpai without complimenting him. Kageyama doesn’t mind.

On the other hand, Shoyou, for as much as he trusts Kageyama’s tosses on the court, is constantly thrown off by his compliments and praises _off_ the court. He remains skeptical of them, even as his heart is racing, because surely Tobio didn’t mean to say it like _that_.

There’s a reunion of the national youth training camp and Kageyama finds himself chatting with Miya Atsumu, who asks about Hinata and if the tiny spiker is ready to move on to a new setter yet. Kageyama doesn’t think so, and he certainly hopes not. When he explains why, Atsumu laughs. “Dude. Have you even actually ASKED him out?”

Oh. OH. He knew he’d forgotten something important. “I… I just thought it was pretty obvious I was trying to date him!”

“He clearly hasn’t gotten the hint. And if he hasn’t, that means he’s fair game.” Atsumu gets a wicked grin on his lips. “’Cause if you don’t ask him out, I will.”

Kageyama resolves to talk to Hinata as soon as he returns to Karasuno. He texts Shoyou before Atsumu can interfere.

Shoyou, meanwhile, is having an existential crisis session with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima when his phone dings.

**King** : Hey, can we talk when I get back tomorrow? I’d rather see you in person than say what I have to say over the phone.

Shouyo chucks the phone across the room where it lands on the futon with a soft thud, not that it could be heard for the high-pitched keening that escapes his throat.

“Oh dear,” Yamaguchi sighs.

Tsukki scoffs. “Can you not make my eardrums bleed any more than you already have tonight?”

“HE WANTS TO TALK!” Shouyo cries. “WHAT IS HAPPENING?”

“Uh oh,” Tsukishima smirks. “It’s never good when the boyfriend ‘wants to talk.’”

Shoyou freezes and gapes at them. Did they always sit so close together like that? Never mind that. “He’s not my b-boyfriend! We’re not d-dating?” The last comes out as a question because all the little things from the last year and a half hit him at once. The thoughtful gestures and sweet nothings he’d only ever taken at face value. All the silent ways Kageyama expressed his feelings.

Tsukki is giving him a bemused stare. “Aren’t you though?”

The next day Shoyou is waiting for him at the station. He looks like he hasn’t slept, but Kageyama’s heart is flying just at the familiar sight of the color orange. If he seems to be jogging across the platform, well, it was a long train ride and he’s glad to stretch his legs.

Before he can say anything though, Shoyou stops him with a flustered shout. “Are we dating?!”

Kageyama freezes with one hand partway up in greeting. Of all the ways he’d imagined this going, Shoyou boldly leaping out in front of him shouldn’t have come as a surprise. He recovers and moves his hand to rub the back of his neck instead. “Well, I’ve been trying for like a year, but I didn’t think you had caught on.” Shoyou looks away with a pout. He scrubs his hands through his hair and mumbles something Kageyama can’t quite hear. “What?”

Shoyou glowers up at him, cheeks and ears nearly as red as his hair. This isn’t anger, though. Kageyama knows his partner; this is something else. Something new. It’s been a long time since Shoyou has surprised him, but his sudden embrace surprises him now. “You should have just said so, idiot!” he cries.

Kageyama laughs as he returns Shoyou’s hug, apologizing for being such a dumbass partner. Shoyou shows his forgiveness by taking Kageyama’s hand as they head home. If their fingers lace together easily on the way, well, they’ve been dating for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> They're dorks and I love them.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this goofy little tale, please leave kudos, comments, or come and chat me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anininjaspaz)!


End file.
